


Undercover Lovers

by kitlee625, Sarahastro



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda Smut Challenge, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlee625/pseuds/kitlee625, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahastro/pseuds/Sarahastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel. Coulson and May go undercover as newlyweds, but pretending to be a couple turns out to be more frustrating than they had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Lovers

The concierge at the hotel desk looks up from his magazine when he hears the couple enter. They are walking arm in arm, the man with his head buried in the woman’s neck, the woman laughing at some private joke that only she can hear. They are young, faces flushed with love and excitement. Newlyweds then. Or a couple celebrating their engagement. Either way, he rolls his eyes and braces himself for the inevitable noise complaints. He can already tell that there will be many by the way they are hanging all over each other in the lobby.

“Can I help you?” the concierge asks sharply.

The man pries his attention away from his companion’s neck long enough to say, “Yes, we’re checking in. Charles and Heidi Martin.”

“We have a reservations through Monday. His parents got us the honeymoon suite,” she says.

The man smiles broadly. “We just got married,” he says proudly. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him.

“Congratulations,” the concierge says dryly. He looks through the reservation book until he finds a listing for Martin. At least the honeymoon suite is away from the main block of rooms, so hopefully they will not disturb the other guests too much. “Follow me.”

He leads them quickly through the halls of the hotel until they reach their room. When he shows them inside, the woman squeezes her husband’s arm and says, “Oh honey, it’s perfect.”

He gives her a smug smile and gestures at the king sized bed in the center of the room. “Only the best for my wife,” he says. She gives him a look like she is about to jump him any moment, and this is the final straw for the concierge. He sets their room keys on the nightstand and leaves without another word, shutting the door firmly behind him.

As soon as they hear the door close, they get right to business. May sweeps the bedroom for bugs while Coulson opens up the smaller suitcase and sets up the transmitter inside.

“Clear,” May says as she exits the bathroom. “And our cover should be in tact thanks to that show you put on downstairs.”

He smirks. “What can I say? I was inspired.” He walks over to her and loops his arms around her waist. “You look great in that dress.” It is not something that May would normally wear -- it’s too short and too floral to be her style -- but she looks gorgeous in it.

She rolls her eyes. “There’s no one here to see us.”

“Just getting into character.” He bends down and kisses her neck, sending a shudder through her body. “Charles Martin can’t keep his hands off his beautiful new wife.”

She wraps her arms around his neck and allows her body to melt into his. A small moan escapes her lips as he finds a particularly sensitive spot. She turns and kisses him deeply before pushing him away with a sigh. Right now she wants nothing more than to throw him down on the bed and ride him. But they have a job to do.

“Later.”

Coulson is flushed, and by the bulge in his pants she can tell that he is just as aroused as she is. But he just takes a deep breath and says, “You’re right. We’d better get ready for the rendezvous.”

May nods. They only have a couple of hours before they need to be at the restaurant. She gives him a teasing smile as she pulls off her dress and goes to her suitcase to pull out the one she will be wearing to dinner. It is red and form-fitting, and as soon as Coulson sees at his eyebrows shoot up.

“What do you think?”

Coulson licks his lips. “I think it’s going to be very difficult for me to focus on anything other than that dress.”

May smiles. “Good. Use that to maintain your cover.” She places one foot onto a chair and raises her skirt to reveal her bare thigh. “Can you hand me that gun?”

He pulls the piece out of her suitcase and slides it into the holster around her thigh, letting his hand linger on her skin after he fastens it into place.

“I’ll let you take it off me after this is all over,” she says.

Coulson grins. “I can’t wait.”

*****

Their sources have told them that the target is having a meeting with a potential buyer at a fancy restaurant on the Upper West Side, so that is where Charles and Heidi Martin go to celebrate their first night as a married couple. They position themselves strategically so that he can watch the front door while she watches the kitchen. Charles is apparently as big a foodie as Coulson is because as the dishes comes out of the kitchen, he describes them to her and eagerly refers to his menu to figure out what everything is.

She places her hand on his. “It all looks wonderful, Charles.”

“This place has wonderful ratings in the Zagat guide.” He clears his throat. “I’m really glad we’re here. It’s been a long time since we were alone together.”

At first she assumes that this is just part of their cover, but looking into his eyes, she can see how genuine his words are. When they were just starting out, they used to work ops like this together all the time, but as they have each climbed up the ranks, they have been doing more separate missions, tailored to their individual strengths. As exciting as that is, it is nice to be back in the field together, watching each other’s backs.

“I missed you too,” she says. “We’ve both been so busy with work and the wedding.”

“I know my mom has been driving you crazy with wedding preparations. But it’s over now, and I think everyone was happy with the wedding.”

“It was so romantic. The perfect start to our life together.” May says sweetly. Then her voice shifts, lower and more provocative. “You looked so sexy in your tux. Just like you look so sexy now.” She reaches under the table to place her hand on the inner aspect of his thigh. “I can’t wait to get you out of that suit.”

Coulson jumps, but thankfully he does not break cover. “Honey… ” He knows her well enough to know that she never does anything by accident when she is on a mission. Every action is carefully planned, and every deviation from the plan is for a specific purpose. The only problem is that he is not sure what her plan is. For now all he can do is follow her lead and trust that she will fill him in eventually. “I’m looking forward to tonight too.”

She slides her hand up further and starts massaging his cock through his pants. “I don’t know if I can wait until tonight.”

He glances around the room to see if anyone is watching them and licks his lips nervously as if he is afraid of getting caught getting a handjob at a four star restaurant. The buyer is already seated, waiting for to make the purchase from the target exactly as expected, but what is unexpected is that he has at least a half dozen men scattered through the restaurant posing as diners. Coulson does not know why he has brought his own security, but assumes that it does not bode well for the target.

“Tell me what you want to do to me right now,” May says calmly, her hand never moving from its position around his cock.

At that moment the waitress comes over to take their orders. Given how red her face is, he knows that she overheard May.

“We’re going to need another minute with the menus,” May says smoothly, and the waitress scurries away.

“Heidi --”

She turns her head towards the bathroom and gives him a seductive smile. He raises his eyebrows, wondering if she is suggesting what he thinks she is suggesting. She places her napkin on the table and stands slowly, letting hand trail along his back as she walks past him towards the bathroom. He fidgets with his own napkin, wondering what is an acceptable amount of time to wait before he follows her. Of course her act should have convinced anyone who happened to be watching them that they are just a horny couple about to fuck in the bathroom. He tosses his own napkin next to his plate, then hurries after her with an embarrassed smile on his face.

The bathrooms are off a small hallway near the kitchen. May is waiting for him right outside the doors. She smiles at him and pulls him inside the women’s bathroom. She checks to make sure they are alone, then says in a low voice, “The buyer brought security. He’s going to cross off the target as soon as the deal is finished.”

He had known that May was not really trying to pull him into the bathroom for sex, but the speed at which she switches from their cover to the mission leaves him feeling a little disoriented. It takes him a moment to process what she has said. “We need to get the target to safety and keep an eye on the buyer until S.H.I.E.L.D. can send backup.”

May nods. “You go with the target. I’ll stay here and keep an eye on things.”

“Okay.” He takes a deep breath to focus himself. All the foreplay at the table has left him feeling aroused and frustrated, but he cannot let that get in the way of the mission.

As if she can read his mind, May gives him a soft smile and kisses him. “We’ll have to save that until we’re back in the hotel.”

“I’m holding you to that,” he says before he slips out of the bathroom.

*****

Later that night, on his way back to their hotel room, Coulson sighs and leans against the elevator wall. It has been a long night. Getting the target to the local S.H.I.E.LD. office had been uneventful, but once there, it had taken hours of interrogation before the target had agreed to cooperate. Apparently fear of the people sent to kill him trumped gratitude towards the people who saved his life, but Coulson had finally been able to convince him that S.H.I.E.L.D. could keep him safe after May was able to bring in several of the buyers’ guards single-handedly. He smiles to himself. She really is amazing.

When he enters the room, he can hear the shower running. May has beaten him back. He knocks on the bathroom door. “I’m back,” he calls through the door.

“I can’t hear you,” May says. “Come in. It’s unlocked.”

As soon as he enters, all of his exhaustion falls away. He can see every inch of her beautiful, naked body through the shower’s glass door, and he cannot help but stare. He licks his lips, and May gives him a knowing smile.

He clears his throat. “I heard you had a productive night.”

“Sitwell was interrogating the agents when I left. Hopefully he’ll get something out of them.”

“Since the mission’s wrapped up, Fury wants us to leave first thing in the morning.” He sighs. “Too bad. We didn’t even get a chance to enjoy the hotel room.”

May raises her eyebrows and smiles at him. “We still have one more night.”

He swallows hard. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

She licks her lips and gives him a searing look that makes his cock twitch. “You can start by taking off your clothes and getting in here.”

She does not have to tell him twice. In a flash his suit is lying in a pile on the floor, and he is stepping into the hot shower. The water is warm and inviting, but not as inviting as the woman in front of him, who places her hands on his shoulders and pulls him towards her for a kiss. Her tongue presses against his while her hands explore the planes of his back.

He runs his hands over her smooth skin, breaking the kiss to kneel in front of her so that he can explore lower. Her skin has a few new marks since the last time they did this. Some old and healed, others fresh from tonight. He kneels down to kiss a particularly nasty looking bruise on her calf.

“Does that hurt?”

“Not too much.”

He presses his lips to it again, then starts working his way up her leg, leaving a trail of kisses until he reaches the wet folds of her vulva. He slides his tongue around and inside her opening while the pad of his thumb slowly massages her clitoris. She closes her eyes and throws her head back, luxuriating in the sensation of his mouth and his fingers on her sensitive folds. Her breathing quickens, and small moans escape her lips. She threads her fingers through his hair and holds on tightly as he brings her closer and closer to climaxing.

“Phil,” she moans. “Oh God, Phil.”

He hums with pleasure, sending vibrations against her skin, and she gasps.

“Phil --” She pushes him away. “Not here.” She pulls him to his feet and kisses him. “I want to feel you inside of me.” She drops her hand to his groin and strokes his erection. His eyes flutter shut as she pumps her hand along his length. She squeezes and he gasps, his eyes flying open.

“Let’s take this into the bedroom,” he says hoarsely. He turns off the spray of hot water and steps out of the shower. He rubs them each dry with a towel, and when he is done, he pulls May close to him and strokes her face. “I’m glad we’re here together. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she says. Her voice is soft and gentle. She lets her hands roam across his chest and then down to his cock. She strokes him and smiles coyly. “Now weren’t you saying something about a bed?”

He takes her hand from his groan and leads her into the bedroom. She playfully pushes him back onto the bed, then climbs on top of him, positioning herself so that her vulva presses against his cock. He groans as she rubs herself against him and pulls her down to kiss her.

“I need to be inside you,” he whispers hoarsely.

She rolls off him and grabs a condom from her bag. She straddles him again, and he shudders as her fingers deftly unroll the condom over his swollen cock. He grabs her hips and positions her so he can slide inside of her, and she moans as his cock fills her. Her body is so hot and tight around him that it almost sends him over the edge. The whole mission has felt like foreplay, and his body has been aching for her since they first arrived at the hotel.

She starts to roll her hips against him, and he groans. “Melinda. Melinda, I’m so close.”

She kisses him. “I can’t wait either.”

She rides him hard and fast. He slides his hand between them and uses his thumb to massage her clit in tight circles. She closes her eyes and moans. It only takes a few moments before they are both are crying out with pleasure. She falls to his chest, clinging to him as her body shudders around him.

“Sorry,” he says when he catches his breath. “That happened a little faster than I was hoping.”

She kisses him. “It was wonderful,” she assures him. “I needed it like that.” Her hand slides down his stomach, and her fingers play with his cock and balls. “Next time we can take it slowly.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Next time?”

There is a mischievous look in her eye. “You said we don’t have to report in until tomorrow morning, and we have this room all night.”

He grins. Already he can feel his body responding to her touch. He rolls her onto her back and slides his fingers inside of her. “Then we’d better make the most of the next ten hours. So what’s the plan, Agent May?”

She gasps as he hits a particularly sensitive spot. “That’s your job, Agent Coulson. You’re the field agent.”

He grins wider and begins to kiss his way down her body. “Oh, I’m sure I can come up with something.”


End file.
